Can I Get A Niggy With A Fax On The Side ?
by TheEmoVanity
Summary: Oh, just the amazing story of Iggy and Nudge being together. so Niggy, and also including what everyone loves... FAX ! Trust me. There's love, betrayals, action, adventure, in this amazing story. So if you dare read this, buckle up, because this'll be a wild ride! PS:For all you Romance Junkies out there, yes there'll be F L U F F !
1. ThanksGiving (BLACK FRIDAY MORNING )

_**Disclaimer: Me Own MR? Psssh.**_

_**BUT Iggy IS Mine...FOREVER!**_

_**!**_

Can I Get A Niggy With A Fax On The Side ?

**Ch: Uno**

_**Guess Who's POV (he he that rhymed ':J)**_

It was Thanksgiving and we just finished eating up the best dinner, EVER! Unlike most people we _didn't_ have a oversized turkey or a ham (even though Gazzy and I wanted a ham). What we _did_ have was Spaghetti Tacos (Iggy showed/taught Dr. M the recipe), Encharritos, mashed potatoes, greens, biscuits, sweet yams – (I made it, with the assistance of Iggy, of course, but I still made it) – and green beans. And boy, was it delicious. After dinner, we had some of Dr. M's famous Dutch Apple Pie –My Favorite–. I was so stuffed I almost passed out. I tiredly walked to the room Angel and I were sharing and crashed.

When I woke up it was about two in the morning. I figured everyone was asleep, and I wanted to go on a Midnight Flight. Yes, its not midnight, but what else do I call it. A nighty flighty? No that sounds lame. I silently, scurry out to the living room, open the sliding door that leads to the backyard and go through. I take a second to breathe in the fresh air. I back up two feet, jump up, and take off. I fly through the clouds, over Wal*Mart, past Mickey D's, Wendy's, FudRuckers, even right over the Mall, and all over town. I stop on a cliff nearby to take a breather. I stare at all of the lights, the sky, the mountains, the clouds. Just taking in all its beauty. Wishing I could fly and be with it forever. After ten minutes of starring into nothingness, I decide to head back home. As soon as I unfurl my wings I hear a loud, LOUD, scream, a cry for help in fact. I search for where it came from using my raptor-vision. (Only if I had Iggy's super hearing, or Max's super speed; I could be there in a flash.)

Soon I come to see a couple standing by the back of a car, both looking terrified. Then I see some strange looking, slender, man (no pun intended, although Slender is fun to play and Slender Man is freaking AWE-some) coming towards them. He has a knife. I quickly think. Should I help them. But then they'll find out about me and my wings. It could be a trap. They could be white coats and be just setting me up, like Max. But of course, me with my, 'being super nice and happy and all' I decide to go help them. I jump down and glide to their location with my wings. "Stop it! Let them go!" I yell at the man. The terrified girl screams again, looks at me, then faints.

"Never! I must have my revenge! They stole my toy train, my doggie, AND _**my**_ cookies, now I want it back, even if I have to go and kill Pluto. My pet elephant wants her food!" the man says. Okay. Is it just me or does this guy sound like a complete wacko?

"What the hell is wrong with you.?!" I yell.

"I need my cookies! And my pet bat ate the last one and then my grandma. Never mind! Its my cookies and I want it NOW!?" he yells then charges at me. I easily evade. He swings at me and I duck then do a sliding kick to trip him. "Hah! You missed!" I say, but before he even says/does anything next. The boy by the car yells at me. "Oh my _**God**_, Angel person. Your wing... is... bleeding!" I look down and see nothing, nothing but the slit in my now ripped wing, and a puddle of my own blood.

_**!**_

AN: I _**was**_ going to write more but I thought this was a good stopping point because its sorta a cliffy? I like suspense, and anticipation. HOPEFULLY if YOU review, I'll have [more] motivation, to continue this story, which I really want to do. Oh and if you guessed [Its pretty OBViOUS] who's POV this was in, leave it in your review. No? OK then. [if you guess correctly you win... A VIRTUAL, COOKIE! :P] –I'm not really planning this out _that_ much, just going with the flow– and will occasionally leave it at either a random or unknown point of view and you'll have to guess who it is :) *****_**Again in case you forgot, **_**IGGY IS MINE!***

See ya Next Chapter

Fly On,

~TheEmoVanity, aka Red X or Thee JOKER,_ Thee_ Coolest person _You_ know!


	2. Dos (Second Chance)

**_Hope you guys liked the last chapter! (In case you didn't get a cookie, or you just want one, here you go: → (::) ← ) Please remember to review! Here is chapter 2 Enjoy! *IGGY = MINE!*_**

**_TWO UPDATES in ONE Day, Yeah, im just THAT awesome._**

Disclaimer: iAm NOT about to do this in every freaking chapter. Its called FANfiction for a reason :)

Ch: Dos

_Previously,_  
_The boy by the car yells at me. "Oh my God. Angel person. Your wing... is... bleeding!" I look down and see nothing, nothing but the slit in my now ripped wing, and a puddle of my own blood**.**_

_**Nudge POV**_  
I can't believe this. There is no way this is happening. I'm dreaming. Am I? Yes. There's no way this is real. I dodged him and he, did not even touch me. The last thing I remember is him coming at me with a knife and me ducking and kicking, then me looking down, to a pool, full of my blood. Am I dead? I think so. All I see is a very faint white light. And it seems pretty clear, being that I am surrounded by Darkness. I get up and strive towards the light. I hear a Tcsh Tcsh noise and quickly turn around, ready to fight. But no one is there. I walk toward the light a little faster, then the Tcsh's get louder. Fear feels my whole body and I start running. But the light is dimming. I look back and see shadows (I don't know how I'm seeing shadows, me being engulfed in the dark and all, but somehow I am). Then suddenly someone, no something touches my left shoulder. I cant take it anymore. I scream and spread my wings and zoom towards the now fast, dimming light and barely, just barley make it.

As I land, the light starts dimming again. Oh no, not again I think but as this light dims a new one comes in to vision just as fast. I blink a couple of times trying to get the blurriness out of my eyes. When I finally open them I stare at a white ceiling. I hear a beep, doot, beep, doot noise. I look right and see a mirror. I gasp, I look awful! I look left and see an IV. Then I start looking around. I'm in a hospital? Why? I was only bleeding from my wing. I didn't take that much damage? Did I? The next thing I know, I see Iggy, Angel, Max, Fang, Gazzy, Doctor Samuel –he's Dr M's friend and he knows about our wings, we trust him–, and that boy rushing in the room.

"Are you alright Nudge" they all say at the same time.

"We were at the snack bar and I thought I heard you screaming, so I told everyone to come check on you. Oh, I'm so glad your finally awake!" Angel says with a smile.

"Finally?" is all I manage to make out. "What do you mean finally? How long was I uh … unconscious?" I ask fear all over my voice.

"Well..." Angel starts. "Um, four weeks," Max says.

"Four weeks," I faintly say. "FOUR WEEKS!" I shout and pull the IV out of my skin then waddle over to the door but collapse. Iggy and Max try helping me up but I refuse it. I get up and then waddle over to the bathroom, then barf for like 5 minutes straight. Luckily Angel was holding my hair back so I didn't get any in it. "Sorry you guys, I just overreacted right now. Four weeks isn't that long. But…what happened to me?"

They all stare at each other like if their afraid to talk. Finally the boy steps up and tells me what happened. He tells me: It was a cold night. Me and my girlfriend were just innocently making out then all of a sudden some freaking crazy hobo starts arguing with us. Then he pulls out a knife and threatens us. And he kept yelling 'Wheres my cookies? Wheres my cookies?' and we had no idea what he was talking about. Then you swoop in, us thinking your our guardian angel and you fight him and save us. But after you knock him out I hear a loud screeching noise, then what I thought was a bullet or dart or something. Then I saw you bleeding on the side of your stomach and your wing. Then you passed out. I was scared. I was surround by three passed out people and possibly someone with a gun. I then help you and my girlfriend into my car and drive to the hospital. I then saw your phone dropped while carrying you. I tried to call someone who could help and I called your sister. Max. everyone rushed over here to the hospital and that's pretty much it.

I don't say anything because I'm still in shock. After a moment I look to the Flock and they all nod in unison. I then ask the Doctor if I'm going to be okay, and what I was shot with. He says it was a poison with a long name I cant even pronounce, and that I was lucky to have lived. Someone shot me with it, they still don't know who. Apparently the poison injects extra cells into your blood and starts pushing out the blood from your body. So if the boy,– who's name I still don't know– hadn't taken me to the hospital then, even with my fast healing, I would've died from too much blood loss.

"Wow, so this isn't a dream," I say, more to myself than every else in the room.

"No," Max says touching my cheek with sincerity. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay Max, I'm fine, don't worry."

_WAIT_! I think._ Does this boy know about my, or our wings?_ I think to Angel.

_**Yes! But its okay. He promised not to tell and he did save your life so we decided to just let him keep his memories, plus Ella keeps going on and on about how cute he is, and if we, I, erased his memories, he would forget her, and she couldn't see him any more and a whole bunch of other stuff**_.

_Wow, okay. If you and Max trust him, then okay. And he did save my life, so I should too. And wait? Doesn't this guy have a girlfriend?_

**No, they broke up like almost a week ago.**

_Okay then._

I drink a cup of water that Angel hands me. "Nudge, seems like all your vitals and health are clear and steady. Just drink plenty of water for the next two days and you'll be all good to go." Doctor Sam tells me. I smile widely. I realize haven't showered for almost a month. I get the clothes Max left for me and go shower in the bathroom once everyone clears out. I wash my hair and put it into a ponytail. As soon as I'm dressed and ready. I get taken to Dr M's minivan that Fang is driving, in a wheelchair (–which made me feel silly, being that I could walk perfectly fine, and made me feel kind of weak–). I hop in the very back with Iggy while, Gaz and Angel get in the middle, and Max and Fang sit in the front. I rest my head on Iggy's shoulders and he subconsciously puts his arm over my shoulder. I blush at the feeling, but don't tell him to stop. Then suddenly a little mischievous, blonde, little eight year old pry's into my head.

Nudge and Iggy sitting in a tree, G! First comes loves, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!

Angel! Iggy and I have only been dating out for a like five months, or maybe four being that I was unconscious for pretty much one of them, but then again? I don't know. Our six month anniversary is in one more week, I think? I don't know I'll have to check a calendar. A calender? Who made the word calender. I think they were saying Cow and someone said Len and then someone else is all like 'Der'! Ooh I'm so hungry. Hey Angel, I'm hungry. Wait why am I asking Angel for food? Max! Oh dang, I'm still thinking.  
Jeez, Nudge! You think way too fast, ALOT, faster that when you talk.

"Max, I'm not too sure about you but I'm starving. Can we go to McDonald's, please?" I say with a adorable voice. Max and Fang look at each other, then I hear Fang sigh then start driving towards Mickey D's. I smile and punch my arm in the air, accidentally hitting Iggy in the face when I bring it back down, accidentally waking him up.

"Oh baby! I am so sorry. It was an accident. I really didn't mean to hit you!" I frantically apologetically plead.

"Nudge! Its alright. Like you said, it was an accident, and it didn't event hurt. I'm fine." he says rubbing his hurt eye.

Nudge, you know, he was at the hospital for four days straight when we found out, he never left you. But then Max made him come home and take a break, and shower, eat, and everything, but he still came to check on you every day! You know, he really loves you. Angel thinks to me.

"Aw, Iggy!" I say hugging him, or the best way you can hug someone in a seat belt sitting in a car.

"Nudge, I said I was fine," he says with sereneness.

"No, Iggy. When I was in the hospital, you came to check on me every day," I say kissing his cheek. "That was sweet"

"Well, I do love you. And you mean the world to me. Of course I had to come every day to see if you were alright." he tells me.

"Thanks, I love you too. Your the best!" I say putting my head on his shoulder.

In a couple of minutes were at McDonald's, I wanted to eat in, but Max said we needed to get home soon, to tell her, our mom, and Ella –when she came home from school– the news. God, I was starving. I ordered a large number three, I wanted another but I couldn't get one. Which is – if you don't know– a double quarter Pounder with cheese meal. It is SO, delicious. I usually always order this when we eat here. That is if were not on the run, only have a limited amount of money, and have to order from the dollar menu. I assume everyone else already ate because they only ordered desserts. Iggy and I got two apple pies and shared a hot fudge sundae, as well did Max and Fang, but they got a strawberry one, Gaz just wanted a McFlurry, and Angel just wanted a chocolate brownie. We also got pies for Ella & Dr M.

By the time we got home I was already tired. Doctor Sam did say I needed to drink lots of water and to rest a lot. I didn't really exactly want to, but had to. And even if I didn't, Iggy and Max would make me because they want me to be alright.

After we finally pull up to home. Angel takes me to our room. We eat and talk about a whole bunch of random stuff until I finally fall asleep.

Later, around midnight,  
Nudge POV still

"Awh," I groan sitting up. I check the clock on the dresser: 12:00 AM, exact. "Ow" I whisper, trying not to wake Angel. I don't know what it is but my back is KILLING ME. I reach over the blanket in the dark and see a… baby doll? I was such in a rush to go to sleep I didn't even notice I was laying on top of a doll. Dang it! My back freaking hurts. Maybe if Iggy's up still I can get him to massage me? Ouuhh, yes, I think. I haul all the way out of bed and go down to the Den, because if Iggy is still up there's only a couple of possible things that would: Me, the kids (–Angel and Gazzy that is–), Max and Fang fighting then making up in a very rated R way, him listening to his favorite shows, him making bombs of course, and if hes really feeling really mad, sad, excited, happy, anything really emotional, then he's just up thinking.

The door is open, so I just walk in, and just as I suspected there he is working away on another bomb. I walk around behind him and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whisper into his ear.

"Oh, Nudge! I didn't hear you. Is everything alright, you okay?" Of course, typical Iggy, always making sure, I'm okay, and that were safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just that my back hurts a little. And of course you didn't hear me; here you are working away on another bomb. You work too hard." I say before and after kissing him on his neck. "Why not take a break?"

"Alright, alright. Come on," he says getting up and taking my hand and leading me to he kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Yep"

"Wanna sandwich?"

"Sure"

"Alright, I'll whip some up. It'll be done soon."

"Kay" I say sitting at the island. "When were you planning on going to sleep? I know you love your bombs and all, but you've got to sleep sometime, and you've been working on this a lot."

"Nudge, I'm fine" he says holding the fridge open, whilst, pouring juice and grabbing all the ingredients at the same time. I love how he is just sooo amazing. "I know you care about me, but trust me I'll be okay" he says giving me a reassuring smile.

I nod and say "Okay babe," but I still think he'll need to take a break. Angel told me, other than when he was worrying about me in the hospital – which I still think was sweet and cute – that he was in his room or somewhere making bombs nonstop. I'm starting he might be getting a littler carried away for his little bomb building 'hobby'.

"And here we our princess, slightly toasted, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" he tells in one of those commercial voices. I cant help but giggle at how silly he is. We both quickly devour our sandwiches – a great midnight snack. Anything made by Iggy is great I think.

After eating and chugging down our milk, I immediately get sleepy again. "Iggy, Hun, will you carry me back to bed, please." I say in my cutest Nudge-Adorable-Girlfriend-Super-Cute voice – since the Bambi eyes wont work on him.

"Okay" he says nonchalantly picking me up bridal-style and carrying me upstairs to my room when I stop him at the door and say "No. We might wake up Angel. Besides I want to sleep with you anyways. And your bed is bigger."

He sighs his sigh of defeat – he always gives in, whenever I ask – and carries me to his room and gently places me on the bed. I scoot over to the right side. Suddenly he starts stripping off his clothes to get into his PJ's. I cover my eyes and turn, but as soon as I do he turns me around. "Nudge, its okay. I don't care if you look" I kinda hate/love that thing he does: he uses his super-senses and he almost always can tell where I am or what I'm doing. I contemplate whether or not to peek or not. He did say it was okay, but I don't want to be a pervert or as Max says a: sexist pig. By the time I uncover my eyes hes already done dressing and is right in front of me wearing just his Penguin tank top [like a wife beater] I got him for Christmas last year and his blue and white boxers. I cant help but think of how hot he looks right now. I try not to – and I do mean it, I really tried – think those thought of the 'sexist pigs' but come on. Your here in a room, ALL ALONE, with your smexy hot, tall, amazing, loving, sweet, hypnotizing, seductive, strawberry blonde, 'Ichigo' boyfriend. I mean, all he has to do is take some of his clothe off and I go crazy, then he looks at me, LOOKS!; with those beautiful sightless blue eyes he has and it just makes my heart melt. All I want to do is …

"Nudge?! Nudge!?" Iggy's woeful soft but loud, voice interrupting my crazed thoughts and bringing me back to this torturing reality. "Nudge, you've been staring out into space for the past ten minutes. You scared me, I thought I was gonna have to call an ambulance."

"Sorry Ig. I didn't mean to worry you. I kinda just zoned out and forgot you couldn't see me, so you probably didn't know what was going on. Sorry" I explain coming back to reality.

"It's fine. I'm just glad your safe and alright. I think we should crash now, its already one" he says crawling into bed with me.

"Kay Kay babe, love you night" I say giving him a slow soft passionate kiss. Which he returns, biting my lip.

"I love you too. G'night" he says, and that's all I remember him saying before I finally fall asleep.


	3. The Dream-Mare

_**Nudge POV**_

I am walking through the woods in just my pajamas and out of nowhere I feel a really cold breeze. I see Iggy's sweater on the ground and wonder why it's there; I quickly throw it on and try to find my way out of the woods. I walk for at least a half hour and still can't find my way: then I realize_ I have wings! I'll just fly out of here._ I unfurl my wings and start hovering at least thirty feet and as soon as I try to take off I feel a sharp stinging pain in my back. I turn around and I see my wings swiftly deteriorating. Within three seconds I drop from the sky with a loud "Oomph". "Oh my God! What's happening to me!" I cry out. I crawl forward not, daring to stand up for a while. I soon reach a path where I see... sunlight! I crawl faster till I reach it and gasp in delight. I see Iggy leaning by a tree with a rose in his hand. I slowly stand up and wave and shout: Iggy! Iggy! I'm over here! _Ugh!_ I think. _I know he can hear me! He __**is**__ the one who can hear a pin drop from like a mile away. _"Iggy!" I call one last time before I give up. I start walking towards him then stop mid-step. I literally have to take a "double-take" because what I just saw or think I saw can't, wont, wouldn't, isn't, couldn't be real. I just saw Iggy, _**my**_ boyfriend, _**my**_ lover, _**MY**_ significant other, rushing towards ELLA, picking her up and doing that spin and hug thing we always do and giving her that rose he had. They sit down eat a picnic, – which looks so good, and I assume Iggy made it–, and then he picks her up and he flies away with her. I fall down to my knees in disbelief. _**What is going on!?**_ I question myself.

_**(A/N): IM Kinda sorry for the short chapter but not really. I've gotten so many views on this but Only THREE REVIEWS?! WTF. I'm glad people are reading but it would be really great for SOMEONE to review! Constructive criticism is welcome, anything, I don't care, just SOMETHING!**_

_**Fly On,**_

_**-TheEmoVanity, aka Red X or Thee JOKER**_


	4. Raincheck

_**A/N: Sorry about the short chappy last time but its just really complicated. Long story short: Life Sucks.**_

_** I don't think it was really justified but this is about two years later so M, F, & I: 16 E: 14 N:13 G: 1O A: 8**_

_**#Review!**_

* * *

_**! **_

_**Iggy POV **_

I smell something funny in my sleep, with my super-senses and all. I touch my watch, checking the time, its 8:O3 in the morning. I crawl over Nudge, recovering her with the blanket and follow the smell. Its Bacon? "Hello?" I ask.

"Oh Iggy! Good, your up!" Max says. "I tried cooking some Bacon but it sorta got burnt."

"So that's what that smell was. And Max, I told you not to cook. Next time you might burn the house down." I say taking the pan from her.

"I know, I know, but everyone's gonna be up soon and I thought I'd just make breakfast." she said walking around the other side of the island and sitting at the table. "I don't know how you do it"

"Max. Its really not that hard. Hmm, I wonder. When you and your 'Fangy-Poo' get married or ever move out, who would do all the cooking, because you both suck. Hm, you both would probably mess up toast." I say playfully.

"Oh shut up, that only happened once. And I've never called him 'Fangy-Poo'" Max states punching my arm. "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"I don't know why you're telling me, but okay?"

"So you can get breakfast started?"

"For what? I'm making cereal then going back to sleep."

She just sighs and walks out.

I start pouring my Lucky Charms cereal into my bowl and then I suddenly hear Nudge calling, well whispering-talking my name. "Iggy! Iggy! Don't Go! No! Why Ella? Why?! Iggy! Why'd you do this to me?" I immediately start worrying and rush upstairs as fast as I can. Running into the room all I hear is silence. "Nudge" I call out. "Nudge are you okay? Please say something,"

_**Sniffle. Sniffle. **_

I hear her crying which makes me so mad. I want to know whats wrong. I hate seeing her upset.

"Nudge please, just tell me your okay so I don't have to worry. I hate seeing you like this," I say sitting down on the bed. She doesn't say anything but turns around, facing the wall.

"I'm sorry Iggy, its just, I had a horrible horrible dream and it scared me so much I'm… " she trails off and starts crying again.

"Nudge. Don't worry. Its okay," I tell her. I grab her and hug her very warm, loving, and reassuringly. "I promise I won't ever let go. Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now."

"That's okay. But just tell me whenever you're ready. Remember, I'll always be here for you." I say holding her and kissing her cheek. "I know what'll cheer you up! Some of my famous hot chocolate!" I get her hand but she pulls away.

"Thanks Ig, but I just really want to be alone right now, please." she says.

"Nudge? Are you sure? I'll stay here and cuddle with you all day if it'll make you feel better." I said.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine though,"

"Alright." I tell her getting up, "but if you need anything, I'm just a whisper away. K? Love you" I say hugging and giving her a small kiss then wiping the tears off her face.

"Love you too" she roughly said falling back into bed and pulling the covers over her head, as I exited the room and went back into the kitchen.

_**Angel POV**_

"**What's ****_your_**** problem? Are you getting jealous because ****_I _****can make him feel better?****"** Ella said to Nudge.

" **My problem? I don't have one. But we're gonna have one if you don't back off, Ella" **Nudge said walking up to her and turning her around by the shoulder so they can be face to face.

"**Oh? I'm ****_so _****scared! You can't touch me! And even if you did, I'd just tell ****_my_**** sister and she'd kick your butt for messing with me" **Ella says.

"**Bull! She wouldn't believe you over the person who's been with her, pretty much her WHOLE FREAKING LIFE! Look Ella, you're really starting to piss me off. Iggy is Mine, Okay? You have that Joe guy! You better back off!"** Nudge says getting slightly upset at Ella's absurdness

"**And if I don't?****"** Ella teasingly says.

"**Look, Ella I don't want to fight over something stupid. Iggy and I have been dating for almost six months and we're not just gonna let someone ruin it. I know your Max's sister and all but C'mon, we all need to get along, besides, again, you have a boyfriend. Angel said that you and Joe [that guy I saved] are still together." **Nudge says, trying not to get into a fight with her mom/friend/best-friend/sister's sister.

"**No, I dumped that loser! Besides, you of all people should know! I told you I liked Iggy first! and I don't care how long you've been together. I want him, I'm taking him!"** Ella defends.

**"Don't do this"** Nudge says in a calm, tired voice.

**"It's already been done****"** Ella says laughing and smiling a vicious, sadistic smirk and exiting the kitchen.

_WHOA! What the heck just happened,_ Angel thinks to herself; _did I just… see the future? No, no, no that's impossible. There's no way Ella would ever do that to Nudge, besides, they're both really sweet and nice, I doubt they'd fight, especially just over a boy. Maybe I'm just imagining things._

* * *

_**A/N: Again, really sorry about the update. Its a lot of complicated stuff I know you don't care about. SO hopefully I'll be able to make a come-back and start updating/writing again. (If you have any ideas you should totally Review/Pm me)**_


End file.
